I love the Night Redo
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Ever wonder why Italy wakes up later than Germany? Warning: Dubcon A redone version of my first Fanfic, I love the Night. Probable two-shot


The night was quiet, peaceful, as Germany slept in the blessed silence of his bedroom. At long last, he managed to find a lock to keep that damned Italy out of his room. While he adored the strange man, waking up with someone you didn't remember inviting into your bed was a horrifying experience. To have it be a daily thing, was enough to give the blond man a aneurysm. 

Smiling faintly, Germany dreamed of beer, guns and a nice whip tied around a particularly busty woman. As he happily dreamed, his door, which was locked with several deadbolts, slid up. The happy face of Italy popped his head inside and tiptoed in. 

"Wow!" He whispered excitedly as he quietly skipped through his friend's room. "I'm getting really good at this! Who knew being imprisoned so much would teach how to pick locks?" He sat on the side of the bed, the springs groaning softly at the extra weight. "I suppose i shouldn't tell that to Germany though. It's not a rescue if i break myself out." He chuckled, sliding under the covers. 

Snuggled up against Germany as he was, it was hard not to notice him. Broad shoulders corded with thick muscles that made one's mouth water. Soft hair that was usually so constrained and neat, disheveled and sexy as its ends brushed Germany's forehead. And that face! Even in the dim light of the moon, Italy could only stare at his friend's handsome face. Really! How could he not sleep here beside this hunk! 

Despite wanting to remain staring at his dearest Germany, Italy yawned and took his body's signal to go to sleep to heart. He had all day to stare at Germany. Night's were for sleeping. 

Sometime later, Italy awoke to find himself engulfed in a warm embrace. Those hard muscles felt so hot as they trapped him. He didn't fight though, since Germany would just wake up and yell. Well, that and the fact that he felt something equally hard and hot pressing against his bottom. Shivering with pleasure, the brunette pushed back against his friends erection, eliciting a lusty moan. 

Chuckling, Italy turned himself around until they were face to face. Germany's eyes were still closed. So he was still asleep then. Fine by him. Leaning in close, Italy whispered. "Lay on your back, Germany. 

Rather than follow the command, Germany crushed the smaller man to his chest. This amused Italy even more. He reached down and ran a hand over the clothed shaft, watching Germany shudder at the touch. Taking his chance, Italy slipped out of his arms and rolled him onto his back. Germany was so much less immovable when asleep. 

Sitting up, Italy gazed down at Germany. So handsome and strong and yet… so vulnerable. Italy chuckled at the irony. "Oh, poor Germany." He whispered, pulling his boxers down. "You never seem to have any girls over and you refuse to masturbate. But then, you don't have to!" The man gazed down in relish as Germany's cock popped from beneath his boxers, bouncing just a bit. Licking his lips, Italy sat between his friends legs, wanting so badly to grab it. To take it within his mouth and just feast on the unique taste that belonged only to Germany. But, he wanted look at it just a bit longer, admire the length and size as anticipation grew within his smaller body. 

He was a glutton but also an admirer of fine things. 

After a minute of moaning and squirming in place at the thought of tasting that feast before him, impatience won out. "Oh, boo!" He cried, crouching down to press his face against his shaft. "Oh, let me, your good friend, help you, Germany." He moaned. 

He took the shaft in hand, and with practiced ease, engulfed the head in his mouth. As soon as he pushed in further, he ended up moaning, surrounded by the scent of Germany's skin. Reaching under himself, Italy took his own shaft in hand and gripped it. Hard. His cry of pleasure was only muffled by the cock in his mouth. 

Germany, meanwhile, let out a low groan at action, though he was still asleep. Luckily for Italy, Germany slept like the dead. He wasn't, however, quiet or still. As Italy sucked him in, just as he pulled up, Germany would follow after him, thrusting his shaft back within the warmth of his mouth. Every thrust made Italy gag as he tried to fit all of Germany's cock in his mouth, but it was too big. So, he used his other hand to grip the shaft and squeeze the base. This made Germany grow louder in volume as Italy grew more passionate.

Looking up at him, Italy couldn't help but smile at Germany's agonized expression. He let the shaft slid from his mouth and just held it, watching the glistening head twitch at the lack of stimulation. Panting, Germany's head lolled to the side, his hips still moving as if trying to find something to touch him. Not wanting him to cum yet, Italy let him go, watching the shaft bob in the air. 

After a couple of seconds with no touching, Germany's hand reached down and gripped his erection. Curious, Italy climbed up over Germany and whispered in his ear. "Are you going to do it?" Germany pressed his cheek against Italy's, panting through his hand had yet to move. Italy reached down and made tiny circles on the head of his cock with his fingers. "I know you want to. Or, do you want me to do it?"

The brunette heard Germany inhale before letting out a shuddering breath. "Italy…" He sighed, reaching out for him. Italy quickly dodged the lumbering arm as it landed on his stomach. Germany grimaced at this, possibly disappointed. "Don't go...Please, I…" Whatever else he was about to say was lost to his dreams. 

"Your wish is my command, BFF." Italy said with a grin as he loomed over his lover. To surprise him, Italy gave Germany a love bite on his upper thigh, making his hand move away from Italy's precious target. With nothing in the way, Italy engulfed Germany's cock once more, this time striving to drive his friend to orgasm.

Germany, apparently convinced that Italy was going to pull away, grabbed his head and held him still as he thrusted into his mouth. Italy had no problem with this and let his Germany have his way with his mouth. He, however, couldn't last long like that.

Ita-...Italy!" He moaned, getting louder as his climax drew closer. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming. 

Italy felt his eyes roll back as he felt Germany's thick cum gush down his throat. He strived to milk everything he could from the shaft, loving the feeling of every twitch that gave way to more of his Germany's seed. That and the fact that Germany had yet to release his death grip on his head.

After a minute of shudders and grunts, Germany relaxed, letting his body fall onto the bed as Italy sat up, gasping for air. Licking his fingers, Italy shivered in the afterglow. Beneath him, a pool of cum stained the bedspread.

The bedspread was white so it wouldn't show in the morning. It never did.

Italy panted as he reminisced about the act. How much it hurt to try and swallow all of Germany's load. How forceful his Germany was when he was close to climax. How much he loved it! Germany loved being rough and Italy loved being handled roughly. But only by Germany, by his Germany.

Just the memory almost made him cum again. Was he going to have to rub one out in the bathroom again? Italy definitely didn't want to but-

"Ita…" Germany groaned, regaining Italy's attention. To his surprise, Germany was still still hard. 

"H-huh?" Italy moved closer, studying the shaft. "That's strange. Usually a blowjob does the trick for him." He briefly tried to think about why it was that his friend was still hard but his own erection demanded attention.

Two bird one stone, he thought crawling over Germany to straddle him. Reaching under him, he grabbed Germany's cock and lined it up with his ass. Perhaps he should prepare himself more but he was too impatient. Both of them were hard and begging to climax again. He was not going to let anything stand in his way.

Panting, he impaled himself on Germany's cock, letting out a shout before he could cover it. Twitching, he looked to check if Germany had awoken. He was gasping and moaning but remained asleep. Looking down, he saw that only half of his shaft was inside. Could he take anymore?

Determined, Italy slowly pushed himself down, feeling more and more of Germany's hot shaft part him, until he felt like it would never end. Mewling, he finally reached the end, feeling full to bursting. He rested his head on Germany's chest and tried to regain some of his composure. Unconsciously, he would squeeze Germany's cock, shivering at the sounds that his friends would make. Mostly growls that made Italy want to bite him. Germany crushed Italy to his chest and thrust up.

"Ah!" Italy cried, grabbing Germany's shoulders. It was either that or let himself drift away. He tried to sit up so he could move properly but Germany refused to let him go, his arms possessively keeping him close. With one arm across his back and the other gripping his butt cheeks, Italy was effectively trapped in his arms.

And he loved it.

His cries of ecstasy was accompanied by the rhythm of their flesh smacking against each other. This time, Italy didn't try to be quiet. He didn't want to be quiet. He wanted Germany to hear, to wake up and take him properly. To fuck him awake and looking at him.

"G-Germany! I can't…" He gasped, trying to speak but his brain couldn't be bothered to come up with anything coherent. "Please…"

"Mine. Mine. Mine." Germany chanted in Italy's ear, his thrust getting more forceful. The brunette could almost swear the tip was going through him. It felt like it. It felt like he was going to die at any moment.

"Ah, Germany! I'm going to cum!" He cried, his fingers biting into the blondes thick shoulders as he felt his seed rush out. The flood gates had burst and he could not keep from screaming.

"Mine… Italy!" He gasped, his arms tightening around him as his climax hit him. Shuddering, he released his seed within the young man, grunting every time. They fed into each others pleasure, creating a sensation of a never ending orgasm.

After what felt like hours, Italy found himself lying on Germany's chest, panting. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Germany was still asleep, his soft snores, brushing the top of his head.

Sighing, Italy wrestled himself out of Germany's arms and stretched, exhausted and sticky. A little string of cum linked the two. Like a thread of fate, his friend, Japan, would say. Smiling at the thought, Italy lifted himself off of Germany's now softening shaft. With a soft pop, he was free. He cleaned them both and redressed Germany, though all he had to do was put his pants back on and pull down his shirt. Italy had no memory of raising it.

Satisfied that everything was in order, Italy laid his head down on Germany's shoulder and his arm on his chest. Yawning, Italy relaxed, reveling in the warmth of his friends skin and the steady beat of his heart.

"You know what, Germany?" He whispered into the silent night. "I love the nighttime. It's scary and dark, but I have you there. I never have to worry about anything hurting or trying to eat me. Namely Britain." He confessed, snuggling close. "Most of all, this is the only time I can snuggle with you. The only time i can show you just how much I love you." Italy looked up at Germany with sleepy eyes and smiled. "You get to keep your pride and I get to show my love for you. It's a win-win." He yawned, closing his eyes.

The next morning, Germany awoke quite refreshed and relaxed. He felt like a week's worth of tension was gone. It was a pleasant feeling. Yawning, he tried to recall his dream, convinced it had something to do with his mood. He felt like it was a strange dream. He couldn't remember anything about it but something about it made him feel happy.

As Germany moved to stretch his body, he noticed that his bed was a lot warmer than it should be. His mood took a free fall as he dragged the covers off. Scowling, he stared down at Italy, happily sleeping in his bed like it was his own. He'd say he was shocked but that would be a somewhat lie.

"How in the hell do you keep getting in here!?" He shouted, shoving the slumbering pasta loving idiot he had, for some reason, allied himself with, out of the bed. Italy just curled himself around Germany's leg, snuggling it. Grimacing, Germany pushed his hair out of his face.

"Germany…" The idiot muttered in his sleep, smiling sweetly. Scowling, the blonde pried the young man off his leg and place him on the bed, watching his curl up like a kitten. 

"I suppose it could be worse." He rationalized to himself. "For whatever reason, I always feel better waking up next to you. I mean-" He stopped, blushing a bit before turning away. In his toughest voice. "Y-you can stay there today but don't get too comfortable. This won't happen again." He clarified, as he did every morning. The response he got was a gurgling noise. "Oi! Un don't drool on mein pillow!" He shouted.

Scratching his head, he let himself stare at his idiot for a minute longer before turning away. There were many things he had to do before beginning the arduous task of waking up Italy. Yawning, Germany walked out of his bedroom, wondering if his friend, Japan, was up already.


End file.
